Amuto: Hontou ni Gomen nasai
by Nonirue-art
Summary: Hinamori Amu returned to Seiyo high, after a three year disappearance, only to find out that the Tsukiyomi sibling's hates her guts. On a brighter note, her other friends are happy she's back. What will happen next?
1. Part 1

**Amuto: Hontou ni Gomen nasai**

 **Summary:** Hinamori Amu returned to Seiyo high, after a three year disappearance, only to find out that the Tsukiyomi sibling's hates her guts. On a brighter note, her other friends are happy she's back. What will happen next?

 **Character age**

Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Ikuto, Kuukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi are all eighteen years old.

 **Chapter one**

She breathed in and then out three times, before opening the door to her homeroom. As she walked in, oohs and ahhs erupted in the classroom. She stood beside the teacher and faced her peers, soon to be classmates.

"Hello, my name is Hinamori Amu. I used to go to school here but then I had to leave and now I am back. I hope we can all get along." She said, cheerily.

Amu scanned the classroom after her introductions and her eyes met a pair of cerulean blues eyes. Her face turned pale when she noticed the anger behind them. _O. M. F. G! Why did I have to run into him first?_

"Hinamori-san."

 _He's so pissed. Super pissed. B-but… he will understand, right? He has to._

"Hinamori-san?"

 _I will tell him during break and then everything will be fine. I hope._

"Hinamori Amu-san!"

"Y-yes," answered Amu. She came out of her thoughts just in time to hear her name. She looked at her teacher, smiling. "What is it Aki-sensei?"

"There is an empty seat before Tsukiyomi-kun," Aki-sensei said, pointing to the second last seat beside the windows.

Amu laughed nervously. "Thank you." She walked down the aisle while staring at the floor towards her desk and took her seat. She noticed everyone staring at her and just smiled.

"Alright class," Aki-sensei said getting everyone's attention. "Today we will be starting algebra." The class groaned.

Amu tried her hardest to listen to what Aki-sensei was saying, but all she could think about was the pair of eyes that glared at her all throughout class. She was so happy class was coming to an end, she needed a breather.

"Ok class, see you all tomorrow," Aki-sensei said and then walked out of the room.

Amu stood up, about to leave when Ikuto's glared intensified. She glanced back slowly, only to let out a high pitched shriek.

 _If looks could kill…_

Amu cleared her throat and then faced him. "Um Ikuto… there is-"

Ikuto slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up, causing Amu to flinch in fear. He walked passed her and exit the classroom.

Amu released a sigh. She walked out of the classroom and towards her locker. As she exchanged her textbooks, she heard a couple gasped.

"Amu-chi?"

"When did you get back?"

Amu looked at her left and spotted Yuiki Yaya, an energetic girl who loves sweet and Mashiro Rima, a petite girl with long wavy blond hair, who resembles a porcelain doll. She smiled brightly. "Rima, Yaya."

"Amu!" they greeted happily.

"... I don't get why he's so angry," Amu concluded. She had just finished explaining everything that happened with Ikuto.

Rima sighed. "I am afraid Utau is just as angry."

"What?"

"Yeah," Yaya said with a nod.

Amu got up from the bench and walked over to the mesh fence that lined the rooftop. She looked down into the school yard at the students taking part in different after school activities.

"I shouldn't have come back," she muttered.

"Nonsense," Rima replied. Then she smiled happily. "I am glad you are back. Plus, Utau will forgive you once she hears your side of the story."

The door that leads back into the build slammed opened wide, revealing an out of breath blond hair girl with twin tails.

"Speak of the devil," Amu said under her breath.

"Hello Utau," Yaya greeted.

Utau marched across the rooftop and stood before Amu. Her purple eyes twinkled with anger. "What are you doing here?" She asked rudely.

Amu sweat dropped.

"Utau, I know you are upset but try-"

Upset?" Utau interjected. She clenched her balled up fist, as the anger in her rose exponentially. "I am livid! You think you can disappear and then reappear like that!"

"Um…"

Utau pointed at her and lashed out. "BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO DEAL WITH A BIPOLAR IKUTO FOR THREE FREAKING LONG YEARS! AS IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH, HE FOUND HIMSELF A CLINGY GIRLFRIEND NO THANKS TO YOU! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOILS! ARGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AMU!"

Amu watched as Utau tried to catch her breath. She smiled sadly. "I am sorry Utau."

"Huh?"

"It was so sudden. I didn't have a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked, getting annoyed all over again. Her eyes widened as she listened to Amu's story. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She dropped to the ground. "Oh Amu, I didn't know. I am so sorry. Why didn't you say something?"

Amu remained silent.

The last bell rang, signaling everyone it's time to head home. Amu and the girls walked down the hallway talking and laughing. It was as if she never left. She was truly grateful to have such precious friend. Now if only _he_ would hear.

"Hey Amu," Utau said and then smiled. "Do you want to come over to my place?"

Amu stopped in her tracks and looked at Utau. A series of nerve-wrecking images from first block flash before her eyes. Her face turned pale. "Uh… I think it's better if I don't, for now I mean."

"And why not?" Utau asked. Obviously annoyed.

"Because your brother hates her guts," Rima stated in a nonchalant tone as she text away on her iPhone.

Amu sweatdropped.

"Ah, it's Ikuto," Yaya said, pointing straight ahead.

Utau eyes flickered with annoyance as she stared at her beloved brother and his girlfriend who was clinging to him. How she wish she could tell her where to go and how to get there? But the girl is a sweet and innocent person, attacking her with no reason is just plain evil.

"You are going to get back together with Ikuto," she stated.

"What? No," replied Amu. She glanced at the couple before her and smiled. "Look at them. She looks so happy. Plus they look good together."

Utau shot Amu a nasty look. "You are joking, right?" She asked in a menacing tone.

Amu laughed nervously.

Utau opened the front door to her home and stepped inside with Amu right behind her. They took off their shoes and place it on the mat beside the coat room.

"Mom! Dad! I am home," Utau yelled. "And guess who is with me!"

"We are in the living room honey," her mother, Souko replied.

They girls walked down the wooden hallway towards the living room where Mr and Mrs. Tsukiyomi were. Amu smiled and greeted. "Souko-san, Aruto-san, how are you doing?"

"We are doing great dear," replied Aruto with a smile.

"How are your parents doing? When did you get back? Are you staying here for good?" Souko asked in one breath.

Utau sweatdropped. "Mom."

"Sorry honey," replied Souko with a laugh.

"We will be in my room," Utau said and then turned on her heel and headed for her room with Amu right behind.

So, what's the latest buzz?" Amu asked as she sat down on Utau's bed. The room was just as she remembered. A king size bed in the middle of the room with two night stand on both side adorned with lamps. On the right side of the room was the floor to ceiling glass door that led to the balcony and to the left a walk in closet. Adorning the white walls were various landscape photos.

"Kuukai and I are finally dating," replied Utau, joining her on the bed.

"Speaking of Kuukai, where is he? I haven't seen him at all today or Nagi for that matter."

Utau smiled brightly. "He's on an out of town soccer match and so if Nagi with his basketball team. They should be back tomorrow."

"Nice. I can't wait to see them."

"Amu," Utau said, getting her full attention. "Why won't try and get back together with Ikuto? Don't you love him anymore?"

Amu turned beet red. _Blunt as usual I see._ She faked cough and then said. "I do love Ikuto. But… I won't wreck his relationship just so I can be with him. Plus he hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

They gave each other an annoyed look for what seemed like an eternity and then burst out laughing. They were truly the best of friends.

Utau wiped a tear from her eyes. "I am so glad that you are back."

"Me too."

Well, here concludes chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have had this idea in my mind for a while now. I finally manage to get it down on paper. Follow and like if you enjoyed this story and see you in chapter two.

Ja ne


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

[💖]

Amu yawned out loud as she listened to her mother talking on her cell phone. She walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"Yes mom, I know. I have to go. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you all. Bye." Then she hung up while releasing a sigh.

She glanced around her room, taking in the surrounding. Upon entering the room, you could see the floor to ceiling glass balcony door with the light and dark pink curtains draw back on both sides. To the left side of her room was her pink and white queen size bed with a nightstand with a lamp on it. A couple feet away from her bed was a work desk with a chair. On the opposite side of the room was her bathroom and beside it her closet. She had decorated her wall above her work desk with photos of her family and friends.

She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep with a smile on her face.

[💖]

Amu walked down the hallway towards her homeroom with a determined look on her face. Today she will talk to him and clear up the misunderstanding no matter what. As soon as she reached her classroom, she took a deep breath and then slowly released it.

As soon as she stepped into the room she spotted Ikuto sitting at his seat, glancing out the window with a bored expression. Here goes nothing. She walked towards her desk which was before his, with a bright smile.

"Good morning Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked at her as soon as he heard his name. He instantly replaced his bored look with an angry one.

Seriously. She sat down with her back facing the windows and look at him. "Can we talk?"

"No," Ikuto replied in a venomous tone as he glared at her. He wanted nothing to do with her. It was bad enough that she was in his class and sat before him. The thought made him shiver in disgust.

"Why not? What's your problem?" She replied, getting upset. Obviously hurt. Ikuto was her best male friend and former boyfriend and it pained her that he would treat her that way.

Ikuto abruptly stood up, gaining the attention of the few students that were in class. He walked passed Amu without saying a word and exit the classroom.

One of the student, a girl, with straight waist length black hair and purple eyes made her way over to Amu. She greeted. "Hello Hinamori-san. I am Aiko Natsumi."

"Hello Natsumi-san," she replied.

"I couldn't help but notice what just took place between you and Tsukiyomi-kun and I just wanted to say, don't let it bother you. He can be bipolar."

Amu chuckled.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Did I say something funny."

"No," Amu answered as she composed herself. "I just remembered his sister telling me the same thing. That he's bipolar."

Natsumi laughed.

"Also, thank you. But I am not worried about Ikuto. Him and I along with some others from this school grew up together."

"Really?"

Amu nodded her head.

Before Natsumi could asked another question, the homeroom teacher, Aki-sensei walked in, followed by the reaming students minus Ikuto.

Aki-sensei stood in the middle of the class and greeted. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Aki-sensei," they replied back, chirpily.

[💖]

Two boys and three girls gathered on the school roof with their lunches. It was their hangout spot whether it was during class hours (A/N: I know I know), breaktime or lunchtime or after school.

"Long time no see Hinamori!" Kuukai greeted as he ruffled her shoulder length pink hair. He has spiky brown hair that accentuated his emerald green eyes.

Amu whined. "Kuukai, my hair."

"Oops, sorry."

"Welcome back Amu-chan," Nagihiko greeted. He has long, silky purple hair with gorgeous honey coloured eyes.

"Nagi," Amu cried as she leaped into his arms with tears of joy. "I miss you so much."

"Is it me or is there a difference in affection here," Kuukai stated.

Everyone laughed. Except Rima, she was emitting murderous intent towards Fujisaki Nagihiko. She hate how Nagi is way closer to Amu than her. It pissed her off to no end. She knew Amu long before him.

"By the way, where is Ikuto?" Kuukai asked as he sat down beside Utau at the round table. For some unknown reasons they were allowed to have a table up there.

"Probably having lunch with his woman," Utau replied with an irritated tone.

Following Utau and Kuukai around the round table was Nagihiko, and then two empty seats, Rima and then Amu, who ended up beside Utau.

Kuukai stated. "They should have joined us."

"Hell no," Utau said, glaring at her boyfriend. "Those seats belongs to Ikuto and Yaya."

"O-kay."

"Amu, are you available this weekend?" Utau asked, changing the subject right away. She detest talking about Ikuto's woman.

"Yeah, why?"

Utau smiled and then said. "Lets all meet up and do something fun like the good old days."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

[💖]

Amu exit the school building and walked around to the back of the building. She smiled when she spotted Ikuto lying on the grass, with his eyes close. I knew it. She walked towards him as quietly as possible.

"What are you doing here?"

Amu flinched. How did he? I was so quiet. Oh well. She sat down beside him with her leg extended out on the green luscious grass and looked straight ahead. "Ikuto, we need to talk. Can you hear me out please?"

"Why? So you can hurt my feelings all over again."

"I am sorry okay," Amu replied.

She pulled her legs towards her body and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face in the gap between her body and thigh.

She continued talking unaware that Ikuto had opened his eyes and began looking at her. "Ikuto, I am truly sorry. But it was so sudden. Ami's sickness had gotten so worse that our family doctor told us if we don't go to the states and seek help she will die. That day after school, when I got home, I noticed our home had a sold sign on the lawn and my parents were waiting for me beside their vehicle. I didn't even had time to process or protest."

Ikuto stood up. He looked up at the clear sky and replied. "I heard what happened from my parents. And why would I be angry with you for that. Of course you had to go, family comes first. What pisses me off is, you ignored us all for three years Amu, three years. No message, no call, nothing. And like that our relationship went down the drain."

Amu remained silent. She didn't know how to answer that. After what seemed like an eternity, she lift up her head and then asked. "Sorry. But... can we be friends at least? I don't like it when you ignore me like that."

"I don't know..."

Amu stood up and faced him. For this first time, he was not glaring at her. She took a step forward and hugged him. She whispered in his ears. "Ikuto please."

Ikuto's cheeks reddened slightly as he was caught off guard by the sudden affection. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. He missed her lot. She was the only one for him. But then that happened. From a bystander's perspective the embraced looked rather intimate.

"Ikuto-kun?"

Both Amu's and Ikuto's eyes popped opened. Staring at the embracement was a petite girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

How am I going to explain this? Ikuto released Amu and made his way over to the girl. He kissed her on the cheeks."Naomi, it's not what it looks like." (A/N: I just realized that this line makes Ikuto sound like a player, lol.)

"Um..."

"He's right," Amu added, making her at towards the couple. "Ikuto and I, along with his sister and some others are childhood friends. I was just talking to Ikuto about my family and got emotional, so he comforted me with a hug."

"Oh okay."

Amu smiled when she saw Ikuto mouthed thank you. She then extended her hands towards Naomi. "I am Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Yamanagi Naomi," Nao said, taking her hands and shaking it.

After they released hands, Amu said to the couple. "If you guys aren't doing anything this weekend, you are welcome to join my friends and I."

"Sure, I would love to."

"Okay, see you guys later," Amu said and then dashed out. _Omfg. That was close, you owe me a big one Ikuto._

[💖]

That was a fun chapter. So much happened and Ikuto and Amu are finally friends again. I am so glad. Don't forget to leave a comment. See you all in chapter 3.

Ja ne


End file.
